


the taste of you on my tongue

by DenaCeleste



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Banter, Bondage, Come Sharing, Desk Sex, Fluff, Laughter During Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-14
Updated: 2015-12-14
Packaged: 2018-05-06 17:31:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5425712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DenaCeleste/pseuds/DenaCeleste
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Separated for almost two whole days without each other, Hannibal ties Will to his desk and has his wicked way. Who wouldn't want to taste such a delectable morsel? (Will objects to being called a morsel.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	the taste of you on my tongue

**Author's Note:**

> A completely self-indulgent bit of fluffy porn that begged to be written. ^_^
> 
>    
>  **Unless otherwise stated, all works are unbetaed. Please no public concrit. Please keep comments positive. Any private concrit can be directed to my Tumblr ask box.**

Will struggled against his bonds, every tug designed to enhance the feel of the rope digging into his skin. Hannibal stood over him, eyes calculating, shears glinting in the light of the midafternoon sun.

 

“Don’t you have any patients?” Will asked, genuinely curious.

 

Hannibal tilted his head one way, then the other, and began at the cuff of Will’s right pant leg. _Snip snip snip snip_.

 

“This evening, yes. Which is why I wanted you to be here now.” _Snip snip snip snip_ up the other leg. The metallic clack of his buckle being undone, the subtle swish of the belt as Hannibal drew it out, set it aside. _Snip snip_ and there went his pants.

 

He strained against the front of his underwear. Hannibal ignored it, and worked on his shirt, starting at his right wrist. _Snip snip snip_.

 

“I thought I was seeing you later tonight.” A shiver broke over him when the shears brushed the inside of his left elbow.

 

“Dear Will, I couldn’t face the thought of going more than 48 hours without seeing you again. After all we’ve been through, I wanted you to be certain you still have my full attention.” This time he sliced through the midline of the shirt, and bared Will to the room.

 

His nipples tightened in the cool air. The front of his boxers had cold spots of wetness now where he leaked. Tied as he was, he couldn’t move an inch. Hannibal had measured well before spreading Will across his desk.

 

“Hmm. Nothing left but to remove these, I suppose,” Hannibal teased, snapping the waistband of the only article of clothing left to Will, then palming the hardness that jerked beneath.

 

Stuttered whimpers were all Will could manage. “Please, Hannibal.”

 

“It _has_ been too long, if you’re reduced to begging already.” The shears ran cool across the sensitive skin of his thighs, up over his lower belly, so close to such a sensitive area.

 

Bared to the room, to his captor, to his lover, Will lay there, minute shudders working their way out until he calmed. Hannibal helped him along by rubbing his palm directly over Will’s heart.

 

Subtle he was not.

 

Hannibal started at the top. He pressed a gentle kiss to Will’s forehead, ran the tip of his nose over the bridge of Will’s. Their lips brushed, and he tried to press into it, make it deeper, but Hannibal had already moved on.

 

The tip of that cold nose against his neck quickly warmed. Teeth set into the delicate flesh of his collarbone. Hannibal’s hot, agile tongue lapped over his nipples, and the chill of the room turned icy after such delicious, brief heat.

 

Nibbles sparked pleasure down his belly, harder and harder until the tip of his cock pressed under Hannibal’s chin and those nibbles had turned to bites. Finally, finally the intense, wet heat of Hannibal’s mouth enveloped his cock, and he cried out.

 

“Oh _fuck_ , Hannibal!” His head thunked when he let it flop back to the desk, and that amazing heat disappeared moments later. “No, no, no!” he yelled, struggling against his bonds.

 

“Shh, it’s okay Will. It’s okay. I just want to put something under your head,” Hannibal explained, and tucked some folded clothing beneath his head. He stroked Will’s cheek with the hard curve of his fingernail, and Will trembled.

 

A pitiful whine worked out of Will and he dug his heels into the hard surface, trying to get any kind of leverage. He needed to move. He needed to fuck. Be fucked. Anything.

 

“Hannibal,” he whispered, “please, I need.”

 

Hannibal crouched over him again, his mouth inches away from where Will _needed_ it, damn it all to fucking hell.

 

He looked up with these innocent eyes, and asked, “What do you need Will?” Every puff of his breath across Will’s cock made it jerk, made Will quiver. “Without clear communication, how will I know that I’m really giving you what you need?” He tilted his head, and a smear of precum shone at his cheek.

 

“Like you don’t know,” Will bit out, and attempted to twist his hips. It didn’t work, of course, but Will had to try.

 

Hannibal’s dark eyes lit with humor, and he grazed his mouth across the head of Will’s cock. “Dear Will, how would I know?”

 

He was such a _tease_ , but Will would give in. He’d get his own back in the end. “Please suck my dick, Hannibal.” He didn’t mean for his voice to lilt into a whine, but it seemed to happen anyway.

 

“Now, was that so difficult? I’d be more than happy to take this beautiful cock into my mouth.” His eyebrows flashed up and down so fast that Will almost missed it, and his gasp tinged with laughter when Hannibal took him all the way down.

 

“ _Hannibal!_ ” Fuck, he was so close, all the prep, the days without coming at all because he knew, he _knew_ that if he waited, the good doctor would blow his mind.

 

The subtle snap of plastic low and to the side gave him some warning, but he keened when one finger slipped between his cheeks and teased at his hole, cool and slick and then Hannibal _thrust_ it into him, once, twice, thrice, before he added another finger.

 

And _twisted_ them, the devious motherfucker, until Will was babbling words he couldn’t quite remember, something about _Please_ and _More_ and _God_.

 

In all that time, Hannibal stayed rooted in place, Will’s cock just breaching his throat. At the same time, he crooked his fingers up, brushing against a spot that made Will see fireworks behind his eyelids - _and when had he closed his eyes?_ \- and swallowed around the head of Will’s cock.

 

His orgasm burst from him, endless waves of ecstasy that didn’t abate, and Hannibal just kept on, stroking his prostate, undulating his tongue against the shaft and frenulum of Will’s cock, letting his cum spill into his mouth.

 

When released from the grip of such bliss, Will opened his eyes to see Hannibal right above him, vaguely noticed the weight of the man’s clothed body, and his very hard cock, pressed to his acutely naked form. The smile that beamed from his eyes spoke volumes, but usually by now he’d be talking again.

 

Hannibal nuzzled their mouths together, and when Will opened his, Hannibal thrust his cum-covered tongue in, sharing with him the salty, musky taste of his pleasure.

 

A guttural moan vibrated from Hannibal and into Will, and his spent cock twitched against Hannibal’s thigh. They shared his cum, feeding at each other’s mouths until only bare hints of the flavor was left.

 

“Oh, my Will. You always taste so divine.” Hannibal ground his hips against Will, tiny rhythmic rolls that made him want to move too, to join in that dance.

 

“You’re still--”

 

“I know, and I’ll enjoy the anticipation of tonight even more. When I get home,” he lowered his voice, and Will watched him as a mouse watches a snake, “you will be waiting for me. Bent over our dinner table, with the lube I made set out and ready.”

 

Will squirmed beneath the man’s weight, pulled at the bondage holding him in place. “Okay, I’ll do that. When will you be home?”

 

Hannibal chuckled and framed Will’s face with his hands, gaze taking in every fleeting expression. “I should be back by around eight. Or nine. I’ll call before I leave and you’ll have time to prepare. I won’t set you up to fail, dear Will.”

 

“Well, that’s certainly a comfort to hear.” The grin spread across his face, and he turned away, cheeks red from the close inspection. “Will you untie me now?”

 

“Of course.” Hannibal nodded, slid off of him, and began untying the knots. He worked in silence until he had Will propped against the edge, rubbing his limbs to be sure he had full feeling.

 

Will noted the red tinge to Hannibal’s cheeks, and Hannibal cleared his throat. “The matter of what you’ll wear home, however, is a conversation we still need to have.”

 

He tucked his hands at the small of Hannibal’s back, smirked up at him. “Why, Doctor Lecter, I’ll wear whatever you have to spare. I’m sure you’ll think of something, _clever boy_.”

 

He winked, and Hannibal took his mouth, licking into it until they were both breathless again.


End file.
